Madre
by Naytzelina
Summary: Lo que ella pensó al traicionar a su Señor... Mini-fic por 100 Revs en "Una Pausa en mi Vida".


_HOLA!_

_Bueno, este Mini-Fic, es en agradecimiento a los 100 Revs de "Una Pausa en mi Vida... ¡lo conseguimos! ¡ahora vamos por los 200! (ya parezco contador del Teleton xD)._

_Este mini-fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que me han apoyado y que han estado al pie del cañón a pesar de que a veces me tardo mucho en escribir (lo sientooooo), bueno, publicar mejor dicho xD. **MUCHAS GRACIAS** a aquellos que dejan Revs, a los que leen, a los que me agregan como favorito y todo eso, en serio se de la existencia de todos ustedes (un mundo los vigila *musica de fondo de misterio*, en este caso, el contador de tráfico de xD)... _

_Gracias especiales a:_

**_Pabaji_**  
**_Sailor Mercury o Neptune_**  
**_Sabaana_**  
**_Oasis Urbano_**  
_**Luna Maga **(Recientemente)_  
_**Paola-Crepusculera** (que como no nombrarla si fue el mensaje 100 xD. Espero sigas por aca hasta el final!)_

_En fin, a lo que vamos._

_**Disclaimer.- (Personajes y situaciones de JK Rowling, Narrativa mía =D**_

_((Chistecin antesde irme xD: si me dieran un centavo por cada uno de sus Revs... ahora sería... 1 Peso más rica xD))_

* * *

_**Madre**_

Comenzare esta memoria con una frase: ¡Tenia que ser un Sucio Mestizo el que arruinara el mundo Mágico! Seguramente se preguntaran quien habría dejado semejante y ofensivo mensaje en una mansión de Magos Oscuros… bueno, soy la dueña de esta Mansión, por lo que tengo el derecho de hacerlo.

A veces me pregunto si el "Lord" –pronúnciese con desprecio- habría tenido tantos seguidores Sangre Limpia, si se hubiese descubierto su verdadero origen desde el principio… No, no lo habría seguido nadie. Me gustaría relatar que siempre me negué a él, pero sería mentir y en estos momentos no me apetece hacerlo.

Mi nombre, es Narcisa Malfoy, en mi juventud, lleve con honra el apellido Black, aunque de eso hace ya 20 años, tal vez un poco mas. Soy una mujer Sangre Limpia, casada con un hombre Sangre Limpia, madre de un chico listo aunque desgraciadamente muy influenciable, que evidentemente es Sangre Limpia.

Dicen que para una madre es imposible ver los defectos de los hijos, en mi caso eso no aplica. Siempre supe que Draco se metería en demasiados problemas, desde pequeño se preocupo mas por el que dirán los demás, aquello estuvo bien, después de todo, los Malfoy vivimos de nuestra imagen, no solo de nuestro dinero. Eso lo llevo a cometer una de las idioteces más grandes que pudo haber cometido. Seguir los pasos de Lucius para con el Mestizo.

Si el "Lord" alguna vez llegará a saber el contenido de estas páginas, eso nos condenaría, no solo a mi, sino que a Draco de igual modo, el vería como ese Asqueroso Mestizo asesina a su propia madre, ¿Por qué? Porque no soy ninguna idiota y se perfectamente que no le puedo ganar en batalla, hice un juramento, y soy una mujer de palabra. Le debo obediencia en mis acciones, mas no en mis pensamientos, en ellos, aun soy una mujer libre.

Esta noche ha llegado un anuncio, atacaremos Hogwarts, ahí, aun se encuentra la única razón por la que sigo con vida, la única razón por la que no me he revelado haciendo que me maten… ahí está Draco. Realmente lamento el día en que decidió unirse a ese estúpido Mestizo solo por acabar con Potter, otro asqueroso Mestizo.

- Debemos irnos Narcisa

La voz de Lucios me saca de mis cailaciones, asiento con la cabez, dejare esta pluma escribiendo, narrando lo que suceda, porque yo no se si volveré viva para relatarlo. Me levanto del escritorio tranquilamente, con elegancia, como solo una Dama sabe hacerlo. Me coloco mi capa de viaje y estoy lista para enfrentar a la muerte.

Miro a mi esposo, él no lo está, nunca lo ha estado. Lucius siempre presumió de poder manejar lo que viniera, siempre dijo que lucharía por la limpieza de la sangre hasta el final… no lo cumplió, yo no lo puedo culpar, después de todo, con él me case sabiendo sus defectos, y queriéndole a pesar de ellos. Su estancia en Azkaban lo cambio para siempre.

Observo cómo se acomoda la capa y toma su nueva varita con fuerza, ya no la empuña en esa serpiente plateada, el "Lord" termino con mi esposo el día que le arrebato su varita. Le dedico una sonrisa fría, lo más que le suelo dar. No somos expresivos, nunca lo fuimos, y no planeo que comencemos a serlo. Me abre la puerta y salgo primero, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo un caballero.

Me acomodo el cabello, y tomandonos de la mano, desaparecemos. Me gustaría huir, he pensado varias veces en tomar a Draco e irnos los tres, pero ese no es el camino de los Black, y aunque me haya casado con un Malfoy, en mi corre sangre Orgullosamente Black, lo que me impide cometer un acto tan denigrante. Pudimos habernos ido con el resto de los Mortifagos, Bella estará decepcionada de que no la acompañe, pero no importa, Bella ha dejado de ser mi hermana desde que propuso a Draco para concluir el trabajo de Lucius.

No se ha dado cuenta. No puede sospechar que para mi ya no es nadie porque no cabe en su imaginación que yo le de la espalda. Siempre fuimos muy unidas, siempre nos llevamos bien y estuvimos de acuerdo, pero el "Lord" la cambio. Ella se enamoro de él… ¡Estupidamente se enamoro de él! Así que ahora vive solo para aquel hombre, única y exclusivamente para servirle.

En retrospectiva, la gente a mi alrededor ha cambiado; no se si yo he cambiado, seguramente sí, ahora soy menos expresiva. No me gusta esta vida, ojala terminara todo ya, que Potter acabe con el "Lord" o que este acabo con Potter. Me asquea saber que en una lucha de Mestizos nos hayamos entrometido tantos Sangre Limpia… realmente me provocan ganas de devolver el estomago.

Llegamos al pueblo a las afueras de Hogwarts, el Lord está listo, esperándonos, nos llama con la mirada y acudimos, yo tengo cerrada mi mente a él, no me gustan los intrusos, y a él no le gusta que lo haga, pero como no me cree capaz de hacer nada en su contra, me lo permite… es my consciente de que el juramento que hago, yo lo llevo hasta el final; eso, y Bella a interferido por mí, jurando que soy de fiar.

Ahora van llegando todos, dos idiotas le informan que han visto un patronus en forma de ciervo, aunque el traidor del "Cabeza de cerdo" dice que se trata de una cabra, o de otro animal así, no me interesa en realidad. Miro al castillo anhelante, ahí está Draco, y puede salir herido… me asusta que salga herido. Espero que Severus aun le este protegiendo.

Siento como Lucius aprieta mi mano con la suya, el "Lord" está hablando y debo prestarle atención. Ese Asqueroso Mestizo no se imagina siquiera que yo estoy ahí para proteger a la sangre de mi sangre, me vale un gusarajo su estúpida guerra.

Miro de reojo a Lucius, se mira pálido, se siente culpable por habernos metido a Draco y a mi en todo eso… es él culpable de que Draco este entrometido, pero no de mí, yo tome la decisión sola, el simplemente ya estaba dentro cuando yo llegue… algún día recobrare a mi esposo, no sé cuando, no sé cómo, pero estoy segura de ello, su espíritu es demasiado fuerte para hundirse en la miseria por demasiado tiempo.

Da la orden, ahora, comenzara el ataque. Escucho su voz exigiendo que entreguen a Potter… ¡No lo harán! Y él lo sabe, creo que es un imbécil por darles tanto tiempo. Si esta fuese mi guerra habría acabado con todos desde un principio, no me detendría en Potter, el tare o temprano me buscaría a mí, y yo estaría esperándole… pero un sucio Mestizo no es capaz de guardarse sus emociones como una Sangre Limpia lo aprende desde chica.

Esperamos mientras nos llega la negativa que todos conocemos… y se inicia el ataque… el Lord no me permite acudir, creo que sabe que protegeré a Draco en lugar de buscar a Potter, pero si manda a Lucius… Le odio, no importa todo el tiempo que Lucius le ha dado, sigue tratándolo como un esclavo. ¡Lucius Malfoy es el esclavo de un Mestizo! Nunca debí permitir que eso sucediera…

El "Lord" manda a sus nuevas mascotas, arañas por todos lados, yo prefiero elevarme con magia unos metros colocándome sobre una rama alta y clavar mi mirada en el castillo, hay hechizos, se miran por los cristales los resplandores de estos, casi puedo escuchar los gritos de los estudiantes, Sangre Limpia sufrirán igual que Sangre Sucias y Mestizos… el traidor que en este momento ha desaparecido en busca de Severus no sabe hacer la distinción necesaria.

La espera me parece eterna… me cuesta quedarme quieta, incluso, he comenzado a jugar nerviosa con mis manos… de pronto, siento que una mano se coloca sobre las mías, deteniendo la única señal de nerviosismo que es evidente. Miro aquella mano, la conozco. Levanto la vista y ahí esta Bella. Me toma de la mano y ambas descendemos lentamente, el Lord ha vuelto, se mira muy satisfecho, e incluso ha mandado parar el combate por unos momentos, todos los sobrevivientes han regresado, y no puedo evitar alegrarme al ver entre ellos a mi esposo. Ambos nos miramos y seguimos al resto a un claro.

Todo terminara en unos momentos, lo siento, TODOS ahí lo sentimos, Potter acudirá, esta vez él vendrá, y vendrá solo, y será su final… o bueno, eso es lo que todos ahí creen, yo no, el muchacho ha demostrado que nació bajo una colosal estrella de la suerte, algo sucederá que no podrá morir bajo las manos del "Lord" lo único que me preocupa, es que si no muere, la pelea seguirá por más y más tiempo, y yo ya me canse de ella.

De nuevo, debemos esperar, el "Lord" grita instrucciones realineando la ofensiva, ha decidido que todos moriremos, puesto que incluso a mi me ha mandado. Asiento como los demás al conocer mi posición de combate, no la respetare, yo tengo mi propio combate personal. Alguien se acerca, se ha dado la señal, nos acomodamos en defensa del "Lord" y miramos como un chico aparece frente a nosotros.

Lo conozco, no le he visto mas que algunas ocasones en persona, pero reconozco esos ojos Verdes, llenos de furía, de enojo, ha tenido mas perdidas en esta batalla, el chico esta herdio, y ha venido aquí a terminar con todo… tiene agallas, todos ahí lo reconocemos, en silencio claro esta. Ahora, el clásico discurso del Lord, y ambos en posición, y se atacan. El Rayo verde acaba con una sencillez asombrosa al muchacho, pero el "Lord" tambiene sta en el suelo, me tengo que volver a Potter para sonreir de lado, y escucho la Orden… alguien debe de revisar que Potter este muerto, y ese alguien soy yo… me lo hace saber con un golpe…

¡Ese Mestizo me ha humillado por última vez! Me acerco y le examino… sigue vivo, sonrío de lado para mis adentros, sabía que estaba vivo. Me inclino lentamente hacía el, cuidando de que nadie pueda ver su rostro y le cuestiono:

- ¿Draco está Vivo? ¿Está en el Castillo? –eso es traición, pero no me importa.  
- Si.

Jamás, esa simple palabra me había hecho tan feliz. Exclamo la muerte de Potter y retrocedo lentamente rogando por que el muchacho pueda seguirse aparentando muerto el tiempo necesario para que yo encuentre a Draco. Debo aceptar que me alarmo cuando el Mestizo le lanza la maldición, si Potter se descubría me descubriría a mí… así que suelto un leve gemido con cada golpe contra el suelo que el chico recibe… está lo suficientemente curtido para controlar se dolor, y eso nos está salvando la vida a ambos… por el momento.

El "Lord" decide que es suficiente y decide que volvamos al castillo… arrastrando el cuerpo. En definitiva el "Lord" es muy idiota al dárselo mejor al semi-gigante, quien es obligado a cargarlo, está llorando, ¡Los buenos tiene el corazón tan tierno!... me asquea.

Sigo a todos, ellos celebran yo finjo alegría, lo máximo que siempre he demostrado, aunque por dentro, mi corazón se encoge de miedo. Hagrid grita algo a unos centauros que nos observan, mi mirada esta puesta al frente, trato de no mirar al chico, por temor a delatarnos a ambos, y conseguimos llegar a salvo al linde del bosque. El "Lord" acusa a Potter de cobarde, y yo me cuestiono quien es en realidad el cobarde al duelearse primero con un bebe y luego con el mismo bebe quien sabe cuantas veces antes de que cumpliera los 18 años.

Y entonces ocurrió… el caos, un gigante de talla pequeña… relatiovamente salió entre el bosque en busca del semi-gigante, otros de nuestro bando lo atacaron, y d epronto, infinidad de flechas atacándonos… un grito, una serpiente muerta y todos huyendo hacía el castillo… me encontré entre la multitud, protegida por ella, no sbía a donde voltear… hasta que mire a Lucius… ambos sabíamos que haríamos.

Tome mi varita con fuerza y avance ampujando gente, protegiéndome cuando algún hechizo me atacaba, pero en si, me dedicque a buscar a mi hijo. Ya no em importaba la guerra, solo deseaba encontrar a Draco y unirnos a Lucius, juntos afrontaríamos lo que fuera que se nos viniera encima, ya fuese un juicio ante el ministerio o la dolorosa tortura del "Lord". En ese momento no me intereso, no era importante.

Mire de reojo como mis "compañeros" eran vencidos, busque a mi hermana, y se enfrentaba con la Mujer Weasley, desee que aquella pelirroja terminase con la vida de Bella, ella, como dije antes, ya no era mi hermana. De protno, TODO se detuvo, todos dejaron de lanzar hechizos, todos miraban en una dirección y me vi absrovida por aquel hechizo.

En el centro del salón, Potter demostraba mi traición al aparecer de Merlin sabe donde. Le observe, rogando por que venciera a Voldemort… suplicando por que todo eso terminase… Busque rápidamente con loa mirada, Lucius estaba tan hecjizado como todos los demás, y mas allá, a lo lejos, mire a Draco.

Es imposible describir la felicidad que me dio verlo con vida. Palabrería de esos dos ¡como me gustaría que todo terminase ya y tener a Draco a mi lado! Era el final de "Lord" si asesinaba a Potter, yo saltaría para terminar con él… entonces, de nuevo su perolata… su perolata que me atrapo… hablaban de Dumbledore, de la muerte de Lily Potter, que en ese momento yo comprendía a la perfección.

…

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando Potter le dio el poder de la Varita a mi hijo… no pude más que buscarlo con la mirada, en su joven rostro se leía la sorpresa, y luego la comprensión, la comprensión que también llego a mí al recordar que Draco había sido vencido en mi casa hacía solo unos meses, la varita que Portaba el "Lord" era en realidad de Harry Potter, y una varita NUNCA ataca a su verdadero amo.

En ese momento me relaje, supe que Potter ganaría, ya solo quedaba ver como el Mestizo que se atrevió a engañarnos moría del modo que había buscado toda su vida, en las manos de un muchacho que tendría la edad de mi hijo. Todo termino.

Gritos, júbilo por todos lados mientras el salón se llenaba de la luz del sol. Yo corrí hacía Draco, y Lucius llego momentos después, nos abrazamos los tres, no me importo nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que Draco estaba dividido entre corresponder o no. Le bese la frente sin querer soltarlo mientras Lucius nos abrazaba a ambos. De nuevo, éramos una familia… No me di cuenta que estaba llorando y cuando lo note, no me intereso en los más mínimo.

Nos fuimos a un rincón, alejados de todo el griterío, deberíamos huir, ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente, pero yo había decidido que enfrentaría lo que fuera que viniera, no más errores en esta familia, y me alegre de saber que mis dos hombres pensaban igual. Así que nos quedamos ahí.

Mirando la felicidad de otros y disfrutando de la propia. No sé qué vendrá, no sé si en el futuro estaremos juntos o no, porque los tres hemos cometido errores por los que debemos de pagar, pero ahora solo me interesa el presente, ya habrá tiempo para el futuro mañana...

Este es mi pensamiento, el de una Bruja, el e una Mujer, el e una Madre.

* * *

**_Dejen REVS!_**  
**_Porfitas! que este fic es para ustedes!... y además, ¡es Gratis! *cejas* xD_**


End file.
